We Found Love in a Boxy Place
by fummala
Summary: Your average romance, but in the Minecraft world, with silly allusions to the game. The characters battle to survive and find love, a purpose , a reason to carry on, or at least a higher power to look to. In a world scarcely populated and full of dangers. You meet young Clyde alone in his home after his sister Bonnie has moved.
1. The Square of Life

Part 1

Clyde's POV~

I wake up with miniscule work to do today. But such is life for me anyway. My parents taught my sister and I all about the world we live in when we were very small. So in the event they died. We would still be able to live on.

There was a time when the world was very populous. Millions of people living, but there was greed, there was selfishness. In an attempt to destroy an enemy one faction catalyzed a biomedical war that no one could win. There are very few people now, scattered all over the cube.

Zombies, Creepers and Skeletons are all remnants of the wars effects.

Zombies are what became of the general population. They have little reasoning skills and stay in dark places because they know living people don't go there as often and don't come to end their undead lives.

Creepers are the last bits of fight a strong country had to give, they were made to blow up hordes of Zombies in an attempt to eradicate the infection. But an enemy nation rewired them so they blow up the living instead.

Skeletons are the people who were very brave in life. They tried to go out and fight the zombies, but ended up infected. Undead and still brave, armed with their bow and arrows they (as zombies) venture into the light and their flesh dried up and fell off.

The more advanced technology was lost in the war. So now all we do is Mine and Craft. Simple lives of mining and crafting, maybe some exploration. But nothing too interesting. My sister lives two days away by boat, three days via minecart, and a Four days walk .

We wanted adventure, but I still miss her. We send letters in the cart to each other but it is not the same, as having little Bonnie Bell here. She is my little sister, but still my best friend. She is eighteen and i am a year older we tell eachother everything. When things get too boring i go to visit her and she me. But she has found a guy. Wandering like her. She says she may have found love. I would hate to disturb her so i visit less now. This may be out of courtesy or it could be that i'm just a bit jealous.

I wonder if I will ever find love. There has to be someone out there. Some lovely girl my age, in this confusing square of life. A girl that makes it all worth it. I hope each day I'll find her a girl. So that I can find love in this hopeless place.

My mind wanders as the sun is setting and I am adding another room to my expansive tree house. Then i hear a voice a real live voice

"Hello! Anyone here?" A voice calls and I pop my head out the window too stunned to answer.


	2. New Face?

Part 2

Clyde's POV~

The voice comes from a girl, she has dark skin and long black hair. My sister insists on never letting her hair get that long, it looks lovely on this girl. I'm so use to our light hair and ivory skin that the girl surprises me. So much so that I don't notice the zombie horde coming toward her .

"LOOK OUT!" I point mouth ajar but they are already ten feet from her I grab my diamond sword and run to her as fast as I can. I'd hate to lose one of the few people I have ever meet.

By the time I get down the horde of ten is down to six. And she looks like she is hardly breaking a sweat. I slash down four so she can take a breather, once all are slashed and we've collected some items I turn to greet her.

"Hi I'm Cly.."

"CREEPER!" She yells and we jump to avoid the explosion. We landed with her straddling my waist. She leans in near my face.

"Hi..." She whispers laughing, it's so sweet and infections I start laughing as we are both on the floor clutching our stomachs and leaning on each other. I smile take her hand and we climb up the vine i have that hangs from the ground to the door of my tree mansion. Once inside I attempt to introduce myself again.

"I'm Clyde, by the way"

"Rae" She says smiling and shaking my hand, I get a good look at her now. She is not six foot tall like I am but she is no short person. Here eyes are big and brown with small specks of green. The torch light makes her brown skin glow. I notice her cute dimples, which is also when i notice she has been talking this whole time, while I have been staring like an idiot.

"hmmm come again?"

" Hehehe I asked if you lived alone"

"Oh yes I do."

"All this space just for you?"

"Well my sister use to live here but she found somebody to love and they live days from here"

"Aren't you lonely?"

" Honestly I'm extremely lonely but i would never tell her so"

"So you would like some company?" Rae asks with huge questioning eyes.

"More than anything in the world"

"They would you mind if I lived here? I'm a drifter. The people in towns never want to mine in fear of zombies. So I just set up small houses by sundown each day pack up and keep moving in hopes i'll find someone my age"

"You're very brave" I commend

"I wouldn't say very " She says twirling her hair and looking at her feet embarrassed.

"Yes you are, and no I would not mind a bit if you lived here." I say with a grin.

"Horray!" Rae threw her hands up and hugged me in excitement. In all of my nineteen years i feel as though I had never received a better hug. Rae's body was soft and felt just so against mine I wanted to groan in aggravation when she pulled away.

"So where shall i sleep?" Rae asks politely.

"Anywhere is fine but I suggest a room near mine. For uhh safety and I don't want you getting lost"

"That sounds like a good idea. Please take me to your finest and closet room good sir!"

"As you wish!" I reply. On our walk to choose a room I find out that Rae set out for adventure when she was fifteen. Here parents are old and happy living in a small home by the sea. But she wanted adventure . Now she is seventeen. It's all I know when we reach the door. Her door now I guess.

"This is my room" I say pointing to a room across the hall.

"The room next to mine is, well was my sisters. And since it feels wrong to just give it to you. Here's my finest guest room. Since it's so close to mine I've finished and re furnished it so many times" I state

"It looks amazing Clyde thank you so much!" Rae says running around the room amazed

"I don't know how I will ever repay you!"

"You can help me craft and mine!" I say smiling happy to have a partner in crime again.

"You mean Mining and Crafting, it just sounds better like that don't you think? Mine Craft. Haha ignore my crazy" Rae says again looking down and twirling her hair.

"no your right Mine Craft definitely rolls more than Craft Mine!" I say chuckling. I head towards the door.

"Good night~" I finally turn around to say.

"Good night" She says quietly. Hand on the door but leaning into the hall, leaning toward me. We stare into each others eyes for a bit. Like there is more that should happen now, more that could happen now but doesn't. I shake my head and go into my room. Much needed sleep after such an eventful evening consumes me. But dreams of Rae come soon after.


	3. And Now! We Feast

Part 3

Clyde's POV

In my dream it is a bright spring day, I'm sitting on the grass. And though I the guy who is ALWAYS aware of my surroundings again Rae is all I can focus on. Her dark hair shines a reddish brown in the sun. Her smile big, and trusting. She leans her body into mine and it feels so safe and warm. The moments we are touching. Then...

I wake up. I pretty much have an internal alarm. I can't sleep for more than seven hours without starting to feel restless. I get out of bed and head to the roof. But someone is already up there when I walk out.

"Hi.." Rae says staring off into the sunrise

"Your up early" I comment intrigued

"I had to get up early because I had to stop early everyday to set up creeper proof camp" Rae explains

"Oh I just hate sleeping life away, since it's so short I better use all of it you know?"

"I get what you mean" Rae says with a small smile

"Well since you're just settling in we don't have to start mining and crafting till tomorrow"

"So what will we do all day?" Rae says looking at me confused

"Well we can make a feast to welcome you to the tree castle, and uh... I could show you around the whole castle?" I said sheepishly

"That sounds lovely, thank you " She says smiling at me sweetly.

"Then I'll prepare the feast!" I declare and side through the window back into by room.

I got dressed quickly in a gray shirt that said the word 'ARMY' and some blue jeans.

When I found the shirt at age ten I asked my parents what the word meant. Dad says an 'army' was a group of men and women paid and trained by a faction to fight for them. Mom says each faction had their own army, and army men were most likely the ordered to spread the viruses that killed people the cube over. But mom says it's not their fault they probably didn't know.

Those thoughts aside I walk into the kitchen trying to decide what Rae would like. But I decided to keep with the feast theme and make Everything. By the time Rae enters the kitchen looking washed and rested an hour later I had everything imaginable laid out.

"It looks great , thank you so much" Rae gushes as we sit across the table from each other. I quickly lower my eyes so it does not seem like I am staring.I began to eat but only heard my silverware and the softest whispers so I look up and see her.

_Hands clasped , eyes closed, head bowed she whispers. Her countenance said peace and happiness as her lips barely parted to make sounds, the light in the room seems to gravitate towards her ._

But as quickly as I noticed it all she stopped she said something that sounded like "a men?" Raised her head and opened her eyes. When those brown green eyes meet mine my breath went from me, and my heart ceased to beat with that smile.

"Yes?" Rae asked questioningly now I WAS staring at her.

"What were you doing ?" I asked perplexed.

"Um, getting food ?" Rae says with the cutest confused look on her face. She puts pork chops in her mouth slowly. Smiling at the flavor, I guess she enjoys it.

"No before! The whispering with your eyes closed and hands like this" I demonstrate by touching all My fingertips to each other.

"Oh~ I was just saying grace over the food" she notes and puts more pork chops on her plate.

" Saying grace?" I say slowly tasting the words, what does that even mean ? She didn't say the word grace once, but she did say something about "a men" but that's not even proper English. My mind races, I look to her with questioning eyes to explain further.

"You know like praying" she says like it's an everyday occurrence.

"What is praying ?" I ask more and more confused

"Talking to him silly" she says pointing to the ceiling, ready to laugh .

" oh~" I said trying to play it off like I knew who she was talking about I raised my head slowly because I thought we are the only two in the room. I saw and heard no one on my ceiling. So I finally hand to ask.

"Talking to who?"

"To God!" By then Rae was giggling and half out her chair.

**" Who is God? "** I ask, and her laughter desisted, she stares at me as though I've grown another head, as if there was an Enderman in my place.


End file.
